Desejo te trazer a luz
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Rosette sempre fora cega, desprezada pela própria mãe, viveu em 1 orfanato.Vai morar com 1 rico floriculturista. Sempre muito reservada e com 1 carinho enorme c/ as flores,ela conhece 1 pintor q a faz realizar seu sonho, seu nome,Chrno. PRESENTE À BRUNO!


"-Rosette quero te trazer a luz.

-Chrno que bobagem você tá falando?

-Quero te trazer a luz Rosette."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tudo começou assim.

Rosette Christopher nasceu cega. Nunca havia sequer visto as belezas das flores, as cores que colorem os céus, a beleza dos sorrisos. Ela havia sempre vivido no escuro, no escuro de sua alma.

Ela era sempre maltratada pelas outras crianças devido ao seu problema, até mesmo sua mãe não a aceitava. Um dia, não mais agüentando a humilhação de ter uma filha defeituosa, a mãe de Rosette a põe num orfanato.

Foram dias de sofrimento, de dores que jamais serão esquecidas. Rosette agüentava tudo quieta, nem sequer abria a boca para chorar. As outras crianças gozavam que além de cega ela era muda, Rosette nada falava para se defender, apenas a noite conhecia a verdadeira Rosette.

Nas noites, ela andava pelo jardim, cantando a música que seu pai, falecido 3 anos após seu nascimento, havia lhe ensinado.

_A canção de alguém,_

_Quando eu ouço eu me lembro,_

_Você vai, vir pra mim,_

_Foi no mês de dezembro._

_Dias de felicidade,_

_E os cavalos na tempestade,_

_São imagens a dançar,_

_Que eu possa recordar._

A voz dela dançava pela penumbra da noite, apenas os seres que a escuridão habitavam é que podiam vislumbrar a doce sintonia da canção que ela cantava com o coração. As estrelas e a lua eram os únicos guardiões daquela garotinha de meros 10 anos, que não possuía mais nem pai nem mãe.

Quanto mais os dias passavam, mais a presença dela era esquecida. Ela não brincava, não falava, nem sequer chorava. Ela apenas ficava sentada num banco embaixo da maior árvore do jardim, quieta, imóvel.

Anos se passaram...ela havia ido morar com um floriculturista. Ela amava as flores, seu odor, sua essência. Tudo lhe embriagava, e poder ouvir das pessoas a felicidade em suas vozes, lhe dava uma tamanha satisfação, ela estava sendo útil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela sorria muito, amava aquele jardim como se fosse realmente um ser vivo. Ela podia sentir a doce aroma das flores que tinham naquele lugar. Se abaixou para pegar uma das rosas que ali estavam. Porém não pensou na conseqüência dessa sua ação.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrno era um pintor. Andava pelos jardins a procura de inspiração. Ele adorava aquele aroma das flores, a sua cor, era um artista, pintava quadros de anjos, etc. A natureza especialmente lhe servia de fonte de inspiração. Andou mais uns minutos, e viu uma garota com um lindo vestido azul, ela estava indo pegar uma rosa.

Viu a garota espetar o dedo e derrubar a rosa no chão. Andou até ela, a garota se levantou e se virou para ele.

Ele ficou maravilhado.

Ela parecia um anjo de seus quadros.

Pegou a rosa caída no chão e estendeu para a garota. Ela olhava para o lado num ponto fixo. Pensou que ela estaria sem graça.

-Não precisa se preocupar, isso acontece. –ele sorriu para ela, e ela o olhou. Seus orbes embora parecessem de uma pessoa normal, não possuíam o brilho de fascinação ou de expectativa.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou meio conturbado pelo tratamento da garota.

-Ah sim. Desculpa. É que não consigo vê-lo. –ela disse olhando para baixo e deixando uma breve lágrima cair. –Mas agradeço pela ajuda. –ela levantou a cabeça novamente sorrindo docemente para ele.

"Ela é cega." Ele concluiu e uma onda de pena preencheu-o. Alguém tão belo como ela, não deveria ser incapaz de ver a beleza deste mundo.

-Obrigada pela rosa. –ela pegou a rosa das mãos dele com a mão que não estava machucada.

-Ah, não foi nada demais. Falando nisso, como está seu dedo? –ele pegou na mão que não segurava a flor e olhou o ferimento.

-Não é nada, não se preocupe. –ela sorriu ternamente, embora corasse levemente por estar recebendo tal tratamento.

Ele pegou um lenço de pano que tinha no bolso e enrolou o dedo dela, dando um laço para que não caísse.

-Pronto, agora não sangrará mais. –ele disse observando a beleza dela e maldizendo o criador, por ter feito de uma pessoa tão doce, cega.

-Obrigada, mas preciso voltar. –ela disse pegando uma cesta com flores que tinha ao lado, no chão.

-Para onde você vai? Eu posso lhe levar. –ele disse preocupado com que algo acontecesse com ela.

-Ah, não se preocupe, sei o caminho de cor n.n –ela sorriu e foi andando pelo jardim para a saída.

Não percebeu uma pedra no chão, e quase caiu no chão. Porém Chrno foi mais rápido e a pegou nos braços antes que ela caísse.

-Eu a levo, não é problema nenhum para mim. –ele disse meio como uma ordem.

-Es...está bem então. –ela respondeu meio sem jeito.

Caminhando, eles conversavam. Chrno descobriu pelo sombrio passado dela, pelas dores que ela passou, mas o que mais o intrigou foi que ela falava daquilo tão naturalmente como se não tivesse sido nada.

Rosette pela primeira vez em tantos anos, revelou para alguém seu passado, a cada palavra ela se sentia melhor. Uma vez tendo contado sua história se interressou pela do rapaz, que ela tanto admirava a essência que dele era liberada.

Chrno se sentiu feliz por ver alguém interressado em seu passado. Contou para ela que sempre fora sozinho, por ter sido abandonado pelos pais. Sempre havia admirado a natureza, as cores, as formas. Então resolveu por eternizar cada maravilha que via, por isso havia virado um pintor.

-Então o senhor é artista? –ela perguntou não podendo conter a felicidade na voz, ela desejava tanto ver o mundo.

-Sim...eu sou. –ele disse meio triste por saber que ela nunca veria as belezas que havia ali.

-Ah...quando criança eu sonhava em ser artista, pintora. Mas minha mãe deixou bem claro que quem não pode ver, não pode pintar. Quando criança, eu acreditava que um dia eu poderia enxergar, que eu veria a cor das flores, a beleza do Sol...porém era tudo uma utopia. –ela disse meio ressentida.

-Senhorita Christopher...-ele falou com mágoa corroendo seu coração.

-Pode me chamar de Rosette só senhor. –ela sorriu para ele.

-Então você terá de me chamar de Chrno só.

-Certo então Chrno n.n

E assim eles continuaram andando, Chrno cada vez mais fascinado por essa garota tão misteriosa, e Rosette feliz por ter companhia.

-É aqui. –ela disse parando em frente a uma grande mansão.

-Você mora aí? –Chrno perguntou percebendo ser essa mansão de seu cliente.

-Sim, sim. O senhor que me abrigou tem mais uma filha. Ela é bem legal comigo, e o senhor também. –ela dizia alegremente sobre sua "família". –Gostaria de entrar? Para tomar uma xícara de chá, comer algo, e até conhecê-los, eles são tão doces n.n

-Ah...eu...

O portão se abriu e dele apareceu uma garota de longos cabelos e com um lindo vestido decotado.

-Rosette, finalmente te encontrei!!! –a garota berrou ao ver Rosette, em seu pescoço ela tinha uma jóia muito bonita.

-Eu estava andando pelo jardim do parque...-Rosette disse.

-E quem é esse? –a garota do outro lado se interressou.

-Ah...-Rosette ia dizer, mas foi interrompida.

-Eu sou Chrno, prazer. –ele se curvou.

-AH!!! Você é o pintor que papai contratou!!! Pensei que com o sobrenome seria um velho XD –ela tiro sarro dele. –Vamos entrar!!! –disse puxando Rosette e Chrno.

-Do que você tá falando Satella? –perguntou Rosette tentando de todo modo parar a "irmã".

-Você vai ver Rosette...-ainda correndo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após correrem muito, Satella parou na sacada, onde o Sr. Remminton e o Sr. Francis, este último pai delas, se encontravam sentados .

-E...oh Rosette, Satella!!! Quanto tempo que não as vejo. –exclamou o Remmington observando as meninas.

-Papai, encontrei a Rosette no portão com o pintor que o senhor contratou para pintar um quadro nosso. –disse Satella.

-Ah...o Sr Remmington se encontra aqui? Engraçado, não senti o cheiro dele. –disse Rosette.

-Eh que a empregada colocou um incenso Rosette querida. –disse o Sr. Francis.

Chrno só ficava olhando tudo quietinho, ele estava surpreso, até de certa forma temeroso.

-E quem é esse ao seu lado, Rosette? –disse Remmington se referindo ao Chrno.

-Ah...esse é...-tentou falar Rosette.

-Chrno Raisard, o pintor que papai contratou. –interrompeu a Rosette.

-Prazer Chrno, sou Remmington. –cumprimentou com um aperto de mão Remmington.

-Prazer. –disse simplesmente o Chrno, quando ele se virou para onde Rosette estava, ele não mais a encontrou ali, nem pela sacada. Como foi convidado para se hospedar ali, ele aceitou. Começou a procurar Rosette, mas o mais estranho era que não a encontrava, quando perguntava para algum empregado, ou até mesmo para Satella e Francis, ambos se desviavam do assunto ou diziam não tê-la vista.

Alguns dias se passaram e ele não via Rosette em nenhum lugar. A noite chegou trazendo as estrelas e a lua. Chrno ainda procurava por ela...tentava, tentava, mas parecia até que ela havia desaparecido. Foi fazer um passeio pelo jardim, e acabou achando uma pequena cabana bem longe da mansão.

Quando ia adentrar, sua atenção se focou numa garota que estava sentada desenhando algo, observando a Lua, logo percebeu que se tratava da Rosette, e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

Se aproximou dela, porém não a chamou atenção. Ficou apenas observando-a. Logo a via virar-se para onde ele estava.

-Sabe Chrno, pensei que seu trabalho fosse em relação à Satella e o Francis, você deve se focar neles e não em uma inválida como eu. -ela disse se levantando e passando por ele, porém ele a pára segurando a mão dela.

-Você não é inválida Rosette. Você vale muito mais do que inúmeras pessoas que habitam essa Terra. Você é doce, se preocupa com o bem-estar dos outros. E ainda, mesmo não vendo com os olhos, você enxerga com o coração, o que é muito mais importante. -ele disse para ela, seu coração pela primeira vez batia fortemente, ele estava feliz e nervoso ao mesmo tempo ao dizer essas palavras.

-Chrno... -ela o abraçou ternamente, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela, molhando a camisa dele. Ele afagava o cabelo dela, ela era tão delicada como uma boneca de porcelana.

Se sentaram, Rosette entre as pernas de Chrno, abraçada ao peito dele, ele a envolvia pela cintura enquanto acariciava docemente os cabelos dela.

-Rosette... -Chrno chamou-a, esta virou um pouco a cabeça em direção à ele.

-Sim Chrno... -ela sorriu ao poder ficar ao lado dele, poder sentir o contato de sua pele, de poder sentir a suavidade das palavras dele.

-Rosette...quero te trazer a luz.

-O que quer dizer com isso Chrno? Estás louco? -ela tentou se levantar, porém ele a mantinha em seus braços ainda.

-Rosette, quero te trazer a luz.

-Pare de bobagens Chrno, nunca verei a luz, porém isso não importa para mim.

-Mentira Rosette. Seu coração me diz, ele ressoa seu desejo de um dia poder ver.

-Mas ...Chrno... -ela recomeça a chorar, porém desta vez por um motivo diferente.

-Rosette...quero que sejas feliz...quero que sorrias...e para isso...você tem de fazer seu desejo.

-Não Chrno, você está errado!! EU NÃO QUERO VER...não se para isso você terá de ir. -ela se calou um instante, havia conseguido se soltar dos braços dele e levantara, estava de costas para ele. -Prefiro ter você ao meu lado Chrno. -ela concluiu abaixando a cabeça.

-Rosette...eu não viverei muito mais. -ele se levantou e a abraçou por trás, um abraço cheio de amor. -Eu tenho câncer Rosette, e irei morrer em breve. Meus olhos são os únicos que ainda me restam inteiros, e se para vê-la feliz, mesmo não a vendo, apenas a sentindo, daria minha vida. -ela se vira derramando lágrimas e lágrimas.

-Chrno...não pode...não pode ser... -ele passa a costa da mão pelo rosto dela, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Rosette...você aceitaria meus olhos? -ele perguntou ternamente.

-Mas...Chrno...

-Apenas sim ou não Rosette. -ele a cortou.

-...s...sim...Chrno. -ela abaixa a face.

-Que bom Rosette. Faremos o acordo, agora. -assim ele levanta a face dela, e toca os lábios dela com os seus. Um beijo que continha todo o sentimento que em tão pouco tempo havia se formado entre os dois. Uma luz os envolveu...

-Rosette...abra os olhos... -Chrno pediu.

Ela abriu vagarosamente, apenas enxergava a forte luz que os envolvia. Ela olhou para frente onde se encontrava Chrno, seus olhares se encontraram, a primeira e a última vez.

-Eu queria apreciar seus olhos, uma última vez. -ele sorriu tocando a face dela sem quebrar o contato.

-Chrno...você...você...-ela ergueu a mão trêmula em direção ao rosto dele, quando tocou, ele fechou os olhos apreciando o toque.

-Rosette...eu te amo. -ele disse reabrindo os orbes. Vê-la tão feliz, lhe enxia de um sentimento terno...um sentimento de amor.

-Eu...eu...-suas faces foram se aproximando, Chrno encostou a testa na de Rosette, seus olhos ainda se fitando. -Eu também te amo Chrno. -assim ele quebrou os últimos centímetros que separavam seus lábios e a beijou novamente...a luz foi se desfazendo...

Rosette acordou...abriu vagarosamente os orbes, estava deitada de costas para o chão. Pode enxergar o céu preto estrelado, a Lua, sua companheira...sentiu sua mão que segurava algo quente. Se virou e viu Chrno, ele estava de olhos fechados e derramava lágrimas de sangue deles. Rosette se sobressaiu e se agaixou para perto dele, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

-Chrno...Chrno... -lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela...a primeira vez que ela via e já desejava não mais poder ver.

-Rosette...-ele falou, colocando a mão sobre a dela que acariciava sua face.

-O que há Chrno? Por que está sangrando? -ela dizia entre soluços, a primeira vez que amava...

-Rosette...eu estou tão feliz por você poder ver...poder olhar a beleza da Lua branca que resplandece no céu escuro, as estrelas exalando sua luz...as cores das flores... -ele dizia ainda com os orbes fechados...dizia com sentimento de felicidade.

-Chrno...o que...o que acontecerá com você? -ela perguntou incerta, não queria ficar sozinha novamente...não se importava se podia ver ou não...apenas queria ficar com ele.

-Rosette...como disse...eu tenho câncer...meus olhos...eram a única coisa intacta em meu corpo...eles eram meus tesouros...eu irei...eu irei...morrer Rosette...porém...não tema...porque...eu desejo que você seja feliz...seja feliz e complete seu sonho de ser uma pintora...pois sempre...sempre estarei ao seu lado...nos seus olhos...e mais importante...em seu coração. -ele disse apertando mais a mão dela. O corpo dele esfria rapidamente...a cor se esvaía, cada vez mais pálido ele se encontrava.

-Chrno...Chrno não me deixe... -ela o abraçou, suas lágrimas caíam sobre o rosto dele que brandia um sorriso feliz.

-Rosette...eu sempre...sempre estarei com você...se lembre disso... -e com essas palavras...Chrno deixou a mão cair no chão sem vida, sua face ainda tinha o sorriso terno...seu corpo foi desaparecendo...embora Rosette chorasse em cima dele, ele foi virando luz...e para o céu se foi...formando uma linda estrela...que brilhava mais forte toda vez que Rosette olhasse para ela.

Portanto ela sabia...que sempre carregaria ele consigo...nos olhos, no coração...e principalmente...nas estrelas.

**FIM**

Dedico essa fic ao meu amigo Bruno, que faz aniversário hoje. Quero dizer que simplesmente amo esse casal e esse anime. Recomento à todos.

**PARABÉNS BRUUUU :D**

**SUPER FELICIDADES**

**E QUE PARA VOCÊ**

**AS ESTRELAS BRILHEM MAIS FORTEMENTE,**

**POIS MESMO VOCÊ PENSANDO QUE NÃO...**

**HÁ PELO MENOS UMA...QUE ESTÁ LÁ NO CÉU, POR VOCÊ!!!!!**

Agora depende de você leitor decidir se essa humilde fic merece ou não uma review.

Agradeço à todos que lerão essa fic.

Beijos...

_Tali-chan_

_01/03/08_


End file.
